The Boarding School Experience
by sesshybaby
Summary: Kagome is experiencing life in boarding school. What's with all the strange dreams? Sesshoumaru? I'm bad at summaries but please read anyway!Pairings: KagomeSesshoumaru, SangoInuyasha, KikyouMiroku, and RinKohaku
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Me no own this so you no sue. Get it, got it, good.

Hey there people. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've decided that I couldn't do anything with the original version of this story so I've rewritten it and reposted the new version. If anyone wants to use the original version just email me and let me know. I hope you all like this one better. Sorry! Read and review!!

-words-

-_thoughts-_

-"speech"-

these might not apply in dream sequences. Sorry.

Chapter One

It is dark. The moon is shining down on me as I run, past the tree's, past the dirt, past the river. Over the rocks and under the tree limbs. My body is screaming for me to stop. My chest aches, my legs burn. But I know that if I stop _he_ will find me, _he_ will catch me. So I keep running.

Running, running….

And then a trip and a fall, and I find myself sprawled against the damp earth, my ankle twisted. My mind is screaming "Get up! He's coming, he's coming!" but I can't make my body move. I'm too weak from exhaustion. My ankle continues to throb, but all I can do, is sit and wait for him to come for me.

Finally, a shadow passes over me. A glint of silver flashes. I turn my head in that direction and I see a sword. The world seems to be moving in slow motion. The sword is coming towards me, to sever my head, to take my life. I look upon the face of the wielder, and shudder. Such beauty, but such coldness. Silver hair blows in the wind and his arm descends out to make the final cut of my life. Golden eyes bore into my soul. Right before the sword can make its connection a name passes from my lips…

_Sesshoumaru……_

She sits bolt up right. Sweat is streaming down her face. Her breathing is heavy. She looks around her and sees her room mates, Sango and Kikyou, still sleeping peacefully, both completely unaware of the horrible nightmare that she has experienced. She brings her hand to her face to wipe away the sweat. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

_It was just a dream, just a horrible nightmare._

She pulls herself out of bed and heads towards the bathroom. She is a little unsteady at first, but as she continues on she gains her balance.

She enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her, so that the light won't disturb Sango and Kikyou. She looks into the mirror.

_Get a hold of yourself Kagome. It was just a dream. You don't even know a Sesshoumaru._

It was true; Kagome didn't know anyone by the name of Sesshoumaru. That's what was bothering her so much. The name seemed so familiar, like she did know him, or that she should know him. She felt as if she'd looked into his golden eyes before, as if she'd run her hands through his silver hair. She felt this magnetic pull towards the man in her dream.

A buzzer goes off in the room. Sango's alarm clock. Time for her to get ready for classes.

It was the first day of the term at Shikon High, a private boarding school for the magically or just simply gifted, as in miko's, monk's, demon's, and demon exterminators. This year would be Kagome's second year of attendance along with her twin sister, Kikyou. It would also be Sango's second year.

Turning away from the mirror, Kagome headed back into the room to wake Sango and Kikyou. Neither of them ever woke up from the alarm, and Kagome always wondered why they never just gave her the alarm instead of keeping it next to Sango. It didn't really matter. After waking them both, she headed back into the bathroom to shower and to put on the regulation uniform, a blue and white pleated skirt that came to mid thigh, a blue vest, a blouse, and a blue tie.

Once dressed she grabbed a white sweater, and headed out the door, intending to go to the office to see if the package of school books had arrived for her and Kikyou.

Down the two levels she went, where some of the classes and the disciplinary offices were located. The principals office was at the end of the level.

Entering into the office she headed straight for the back where the mail was delivered.

"Welcome to our school Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." came a muffled voice from the main office. Kagome recognized it as the principles voice.

_Did she say Sesshoumaru??_

"Now that all the paper works is all filled out, I'll be happy escort you both to your first classes. Here are your schedules. You both have the same class for the first block, Herbs and Medicine with Kaede Sensai. Please follow me."

When Kagome heard movement coming from the office, she scurried to get away from the door. Grabbing her sweater she practically ran out the door to keep from being caught eavesdropping.

_Herbs and Medicine? Did she say he has Herbs and Medicine! That's my first class! This could be him, the guy from my dream. Is it possible for it to be the same Sesshoumaru?_

Her train of thought stopped when she realized that she was still running. She stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

_It can't be him. It was just a stupid dream..... right?_

The warning bell rings. Deciding that her dream was just a silly nightmare, Kagome made her way up the steps to the third level, where her first class of the term, Herbs and Medicine, would take place. Taking another deep breath, she entered into the room and greeted Sango. Sitting down she waited for the principal, whose name is, Toishi-san, to enter with the new students.

The door opens and in walks Toishi-san. She whispers something to Kaede Sensai, and leaves the room. Kagome lets out a shaky breath. The door opens again and in walks to guys. Both with silver hair, and golden eyes. They both have muscular builds. One looks down out the window, and the other scans the room, as if searching for something. Finally his eyes lock on Kagome. She pales. She recognizes him as the man from her dream. This is Sesshoumaru.

Hey there people! Once again, I'm sorry that it took me so long to change the stories on my account. I promise that I will do my best to update this story every week. If I don't do that, feel free to flame me. Let me know what you think of this story. Thankies! Review, review, review!!! Oh and someone please let me know if I'm using my Japanese terms incorrectly. Ja ne!!!


	2. The Letters

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?... sigh… guess so. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inu crew. Don't sue me.

Hey there people. This update is coming out a little faster than I anticipated but what can I say? I was really excited about this story. Lol, so read and enjoy.

-Words-

-_Thoughts-_

-"Speech"-

These might not apply in dream sequences. Sorry.

Chapter Two

_Sesshoumaru…_ _it's him! He's the one from my dream!_

Kagome stares unblinkingly and unabashedly at him. Her face pales. He takes a slight sniff of the air. His eyes narrow at her.

"Class, these are out new students, Takashida Inuyasha, and Takashida Sesshoumaru. Do either of you have anything to say?" They both stare at her for a moment, then finally, Sesshoumaru slightly shakes his head.

"Alright then; Inuyasha you will be seated next to Sango. Sango please raise your hand." She does. "And Sesshoumaru, you will be next to Kagome. Kagome?" At the mention of her name Kagome snaps back to attention. She realizes that she has been staring. She blushes as she timidly raises her hand.

"There you go. Now for today's lesson…."

Sesshoumaru slowly approached her. The closer he got the more her sense picked up on him. _Youkai…_as he walked past the scent of the woods and fresh air wafted through her nose. It was a pleasing scent. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he sits.

Sesshoumaru shifts a little, as he demurely sneaks a peak in Kagome's direction. Looking a little past her he notices Inuyasha pass a note to Sango. Sango, he remembered Sango. _Hmmm … I wonder what it says. Never mind, I shall not get involved in his affairs. But that note gives me an idea. _

He takes out a piece of paper, writes a few words, and passes it to the girl known as Kagome. _That name sounds so familiar, as if I've met someone by that name before. Strange...I just can't place where I've heard it before. _

Kagome, surprised by the note, blushes and opens the letter. She takes a few minutes to read it and then scowls in Sesshoumaru's direction. Sesshoumaru smirks.

**_Sesshoumaru's Letter:_**

_**Eavesdropping is rude and silly, especially within the smelling distance of an inu-youkai. **_

_He knew I was there?!?!?! Why that little…I'll show him!_

A thought suddenly comes to her mind. As Kagome writes a reply she tries her hardest to hide the smirk that is forming on her face. Had anyone in the class looked at her eyes at that moment, they would have seen a look of mischief. She folds the letter and slides it back on his desk.

Sesshoumaru reads it, and turns away from her, an angry yet intrigued expression on his face. He pretends to pay attention to the lesson. Kagome smirks in triumph.

_**Kagome's Response:**_

_**Yes, maybe it is rude to eavesdrop, but isn't it also rude and stupid to inform a Miko of her character flaws when she is sitting less than 2 feet away from you? I could easily purify you. **_

Later:

"Tonight's homework," a collective sigh is heard from the class, "is read the first chapter on the first healing flower and root. Then go collect a sample from the gardens and bring it to class tomorrow. You are dismissed."

That would be all they'd say to each other in Herbs and Medicine for that day. ****

_Oh my Kami…it's Sango…I've found her._

Inuyasha's head was spinning. It was Sango, the only girl he had ever lost.

Inuyasha and Sango had been childhood friends. For the first 14 years of his life, and 13 of Sango's, Sango and Inuyasha had been best friends and neighbors. Through those years that they were together, they were practically inseparable. Inuyasha could still remember all the times that he had begged his parents to allow Sango to stay over, and all the times she had done the same for him. Those were his happy times.

When Inuyasha was 14 those happy times came to an end. Sango's father got a promotion, and Sango's family moved away to another part of Japan. They promised to call each other and to write everyday. At first that's how it went. They would call, and they truly did write many letters. But after a year, Inuyasha began to feel guilty. He felt he was holding her back from moving on with her life. Sango wrote to him about how much she missed him but she never mentioned any friends, and when she mentioned that she was being sent to Shikon High he began to worry that she would have no one there in person to talk to. Inuyasha couldn't bare the thought of Sango secluding herself. So slowly, bit by bit, he stopped calling, he stopped writing, hoping that she would be able to forget about him and move on.

It only took a couple of months for realize how empty he felt without Sango in his life. Sure he had plenty of other friends. He knew he wasn't in the need for a friend like Sango. There would never another. No, he knew he didn't just like Sango as a friend. He liked Sango, maybe even more. But he had realized it to late, he had already broken his ties with her.

It was last June when his father announced that he and Sesshoumaru would be attending Shikon High. Inuyasha would then be in his second year of high school, Sesshoumaru in his third. He knew then that this was his only chance to win her. He had to make things up with Sango. _But how??_

A thought came to him and he took out a piece of paper. He wrote a note and slide it on her desk.

At first she attempted to ignore it but soon her curiosity got the better of her. She read it.

_**Inuyasha's Letter:**_

_**Sango, Can we start over? **_

A mock contemplative look graces her face, and then she smiles. She rights for a moment and gives it back.

_**Sango's Letter:**_

_**Meet me tonight in the gardens at 8 and we'll talk about it then.**_

Inuyasha was relieved and a little scared. He was glad that she had agreed to speak with him but on the other hand he was a little worried. Sango wasn't one to forgive that easily, even when they were still close. But he figured he would just have to wait and see what happened.

Turning to face the front of the room, he adjusted his face to make it seem as if he were listening, but all he could do was think of Sango, and all the possibilities that could occur between them.

He there ya'll! See I'm updating fast this time! Lol I know I already said that. I think the next chapter will be up next week, maybe Saturday? I'm not sure. Please read and review and let me know what you think. O and for the people who reviewed for the original version of this. I just want to say thank you so much. I'm sorry I can't thank you individually but I don't have the list of reviewers anymore. I think it got deleted when I deleted the original version. I'm looking for it though. So thank you and I hope you like this version better.

Ok Reviews!!!

The Evil Liar - thanks for being the first to review this!! What do you think now? Is it good? Lol.

Jamie – umm yea I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes. Yes this is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fan fiction. I'm not sure if I can write an Inu/Kagome story. No good ideas come to mind with that pairing. Sorry….

bee bee and inuandkag4ever – Thanks for the reviews!

Well that's it for now! Hopefully in the next chapter I'll have more people to thank. Until then, Ja ne!!


	3. Blood Cries

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha in it's entirety!!! Lie detector beeps …yea I'm lying…. I wish I did though.

As promised here is the next chapter! Have fun and don't forget to review at the end of the chapter. Thanks!

-Words-

-_Thoughts-_

-"Speech"-

These might not apply in dream sequences. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Sango? Sango are you even listening to me?" Kagome whined. Obviously, she wasn't. Ever since Inuyasha had stepped into Herb and Medicine that morning, he was all she could think about. Just the sight of him brought back so many memories. Happiness, love, hurt, betrayal, all these emotions just kept swirling in her head. The same question kept coming to mind.

_Why did he do it?_

Ever since Sango was 6 she knew she liked him as more than "just friends." She was crazy about him. But she knew that he could never feel the same, and she felt she couldn't tell him out of fear of rejection, fear of losing his friendship.

When he stopped writing, stopped calling, she figured he didn't want anything to do with her. Maybe he had found a girlfriend or something and just didn't her time for her anymore. Whatever the reason, he had hurt her.

That was when she'd met Kagome and Kikyou. In the beginning of their freshman year they had become fast friends, almost like sisters. She had healed, somewhat. Over the past year, she had learned to put those feelings of hurt to the back of her mind. Actually seeing him… well, it brought back all those emotions, to many, and she wasn't sure if she could deal with them. After all the pain she felt, the abandon, how could she forgive him? How could they once again have that close friendship they had shared? She wasn't sure if they could. But she had to know, _Why did he do it?_ That was the reason behind their rendezvous. It would all be worked out tonight.

* * *

When she walked into the dinning room, two things happened at once. The first was that her name was called out by Ayame, which drew everyone else's attention to her, and the second was that her eyes snapped to the far end of the table that her friends were sitting at, connecting with the piercing gold gaze that haunted her dreams.

_Sesshoumaru…_

"Kagome!" Hearing her name once again called, she focused, and headed towards the voice of Ayame, to take a seat for lunch.

The usual greetings passed around, which consisted of Miroku, who sat at her right, grabbing Sango, who in return slapped him. On Kagome's left was Rin, followed by Kagura and Kanna. Kagura was talking across the table to Souta, while Kanna demurely spoke to Kohaku. Across from Kagome sat Kikyou who was watching as Shippou heated his meat with his fox fire. Last, next to Shippou, sat Kouga and Ayame. Kouga had zoned out while Ayame chatted to him about anything and everything that came to mind.

Sighing, Kagome glanced around the room, trying desperately to keep her eyes from wandering to where Sesshoumaru sat.

After Herbs and Medicine this morning she was hoping to push him out of her mind, but when she went to her next class, Miko history, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wasn't even sure what the sensei had been talking about that morning. Classes had only started four hours ago, and already, she wished that she could go back to the week before, where she, Kikyou, and Souta had been home with their loving family.

Eventually Kagome, lost in her thoughts, turned her head towards Sesshoumaru, a dreamy, glazed look in her eyes. It wasn't until he actually turned and looked back at her that she realized what she was doing. Startled, she blushed and turned her head back in the direction of Kikyou, but she couldn't keep herself from looking out the corner of her eyes at him. He smirked at her, and she blushed a deep crimson.

She saw him stand, and walk towards her.

_Oh no!!! He's coming over here! No! No! Turn back around go back the other way!...._

At the last moment, he turned and headed out the door. At the realization that he wasn't actually coming towards her, she felt slightly disappointed.

_Disappointed?!?! Why should I feel disappointed? I don't even know him. It's not like I'm attracted to him or anything…but why do I feel so hurt that he didn't come over?_

Sesshoumaru slipped out the door.

_I wonder where he's going…_

Now it must be understood that Kagome was a naturally curious person. And something about this Sesshoumaru person just intrigued her. In fact, when he passed out the door, she could have sworn she felt a slight pull at her, but she immediately dismissed it. So, after about 10 seconds of deliberation, she quickly excused herself the table and hurried out the door in a full run.

Once outside the doors, she let her senses guide her. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she concentrated, and searched for his aura. She'd recognize it anywhere. Not only had she been able to feel it in her dream, but in Herbs and Medicine that morning she had studied it, so that she would always know what it felt like. Her senses picked up on him almost immediately. He was upstairs on the 6th level. She was on the fifth. She figured he used that youkai speed to get up there so quickly.

It only took her about 5 minutes to get on that level. Once again she let her senses go and found that he was in the student lobby. She made her way in that direction.

_Good choice_;_ Great place for privacy at this time of day. I wonder what he's doing._

The student lobby was one of her favorite places to go. There were several couches in there, all of them arranged so that they formed a type of semi circle around the fire place. The fire was usually roaring with warmth by this time of day. Tables and chairs were also there to accommodate those who chose to get the coffee or cookie that were usually on sale at the snack counter. At meal times the counter was closed. The carpet was a dark green color with a soft texture. The walls were painted a light cream. The large windows, (which included window seats) adorned dark green curtains to match the carpet. The room just gave her a warm homey feeling.

Opening the doors just a little she took a peak inside. It was strange. She knew that she had sensed him in this room, but when she looked inside, she saw no one. She walked inside and sat down on one of the couches.

"Do you usually follow demons around campus?" whispered a deep voice. The voice was right in her ear.

Whirling around to face him she found herself face to face with Sesshoumaru. Startled she let her miko energy flare out towards him. Within the blink of an eyes Sesshoumaru had leaped onto the couch next to her.

Regaining her breath, she once again turned to face him. But when she looked in his eyes she saw a tint of red.

"Your power calls to my blood." He growled this, showing his fangs. Surprisingly, she felt no fear at his sudden gruffness.

Suddenly Kagome felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her towards him. To her it seemed as if it was all happening in slow motion. She saw his eyes begin to close. She felt his warm breath on her lips. Then slowly her eyes began to lower. She could feel his body heat, radiating heat into her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, tangling in his silver hair. Then finally, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Hey, I want to thank all of ya'll who've reviewed so far. Thanks. I'm sick right now and I feel like I'm dying, which is why this chapter came out a little later than expected. I think the next one will be out by next Sunday afternoon. Talk then!

Ja ne


	4. Conflicts

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha in it's entirety!!! Lie detector beeps …yea I'm lying…. I wish I did though.

This chapter is a little strange. I'm sorry for that. I was listening to Yellowcard's "Only You". I think that song had some type of affect on me but I couldn't help it. I love that song!

-Words-

-_Thoughts-_

-"Speech"-

These might not apply in dream sequences. Sorry.

Chapter Four

* * *

Her visions were darker now. When she was younger her vision consisted of what she would get for Christmas or her birthday, little things like that. As she grew older she could see how her day would be, who would talk to her. But now, they told her of a dark future, one that wrecked of death and destruction.

The darker visions had started about a month ago. She had seen a boy with dark brown hair, with brown eyes. He had freckles around his nose. Each time she'd seen him, he'd been trying to kill her. Always calling her name, chasing her.

Needless to say that the visions scared her. She didn't know why this boy was out for her life. All that she knew was that she would avoid it for as long as she could, but she knew that eventually, they would come to pass. They always did.

That was the reason she had been enrolled into Shikon High. It was here that she could learn how to control her visions. Also here she would have protection from this boy. Not only did the school itself have it's own methods of protection, but her cousins Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would be there to protect should something life threatening happen to her.

Still even with their protection, she feared that they wouldn't be able to protect him.

Her visions had already begun to come true. This morning she'd met the boy from her visions.

_FLASHBACK_

_She was going to be late, and she just knew that she was lost. It was her first day in a new school, and it was the first day of term. Kids were already starting to disperse into their classes. _

_She would ask someone where the class was, but she was awfully shy. The only people she knew in this school were her cousins, and her friend Miroku, who she'd known since she was 4. He was a year older, and a bit lecherous, but he was a good friend. _

_Anyway, that wasn't the point at the moment. The point was, she was lost and had no one to ask for directions. Silently, she cursed her shyness. _

I'm gonna be sooo late!_ She thought as she ran down the hall looking for her class. Not paying much attention to her surroundings, she turned a corner and promptly bumped into someone, which sent her sprawling onto the floor, dropping her books in the process. _

"_Sorry! Here let me help you up." An outstretched hand came into her line of vision. She looks up and it's like she's been sucked into another one of her visions. It was him, the boy from her visions._

_The boy reaches down and grabs her hands, pulling her to her feet. _

_As he reaches down to gather her books he says "Hi I'm Kohaku. What's your name?"_

_She stands dumbfounded for a second and then shakily replies, "Rin, my name is Rin."_

"_Well Rin, I'm awfully sorry for bumping into you." By this time he's finished gathering her books and hands them to her. _

_Smiling he says "I'll guess see you around." He takes her hand and kisses it. He turns and swiftly walks away, leaving Rin alone in the hallway, dumbfounded and blushing. _

_She stands for a few minutes, and then a thought occurs to her._

"_I'm late!!!!" she shrieks, and then once again sets off to find her class. _

_End Flashback_

Luckily for Rin, she made it to her class right before the late bell rang. Quickly she found a seat and sat down.

"So we meet again Rin." Says a smooth deep voice.

"Ummmm… hi?"

"If had known you were in my class, I would have walked with you, instead of leaving you in the hallway." He smiles.

In bewilderment, she whispers his name. "Kohaku?"

He simply smiles at her and begins to talk to her about something or the other. She wasn't really sure what. She couldn't seem to focus her thoughts. She just kept seeing her vision of him chasing her, out for her death. She couldn't shake the feeling of gloom when she looked at him.

She was going to freak out. Her face started to turn a ghostly pale, her vision was blurring.

"Rin?" Kohaku asked. "Rin? Are you ok? Rin? Rin!!!"

Her vision swam and then everything went black.

Suddenly panicked, and completely confused, Kohaku shouted "Someone call the nurse!!"

* * *

Kikyou was bored. Absolutely bored. The whole day to her had been a waste. Her teachers were boring and she learned nothing. Classes were done and she had long ago finished her homework.

Sango had slipped out of there room about an hour ago, muttering something about the gardens. Kagome hadn't even come back to the room after classes. The last time she'd seen her was when she left out of lunch earlier.

She had to admit that lunch had been interesting though. She'd met a few people. A girl by the name of Rin, who seemed awfully shaken up. A guy named Kohaku, who was introduced as Sango's cousin. He seemed to only pay attention to Rin though. He said it was because he was worried about her. Said she'd passed out earlier that morning. Rin seemed more bothered by his attention than grateful.

Shippou, Kouga, Ayame, Kagura, and Miroku, were already her friends. They'd all met in their first year at Shikon High. Kouga, Kagura, and Shippou were a year older than Kikyou and her sister but the age difference didn't seem to matter much.

Kanna was Kagura's little sister. She seemed a little creepy with her white hair and eyes devoid of emotion, but then again, looks could be deceiving. Once she started talking, she seemed like a very nice girl. And course she knew Sango and Kagome.

She had no one to talk to. She wondered where Miroku was. They'd dated for a while during the previous year, but it had ended. They still liked each other, but Kikyou had gotten the feeling that he may have developed feelings for Sango. So she'd ended it, in order to see if he really did like Sango, and if he did, she would give him the freedom to date her. As it turned out, he didn't like Sango as anything more than a friend. Sango had asked him herself on the last day of term. Miroku had explained that although at times he seemed a little "over friendly" with her and some other girls on campus, he truly did like Kikyou and he only thought of Sango as a friend. Truly Kikyou wanted him back. She missed the times they spent together.

Sighing, she thought on her entertainment options, and headed out the door, in search of Miroku.

* * *

After searching for twenty minutes, she finally found him sitting on a bench in the gardens. 

Grudging up her deepest and sexiest voice she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Hello stranger." She could feel the shivers run up his spin, and she smirked in satisfaction.

"Kikyou." He breathed. Although that voice was something that he'd never heard from her, he recognized her perfume.

Keeping her arms around his neck she slide around until she was situated on the bench next to him. In response he slide his arms around her waist and drew her to him. Taking a deep breath of her perfume, he relaxed.

"Why are you sitting out here all alone?" She asked him.

"I'm just sitting out here, enjoying the stars." He replied. Slowly he traced over her fingers with his. "It's nice out here," he continued, "peaceful."

"Hmmm." She murmured a content sigh. It was indeed beautiful. They were sitting near the pond. It was a full moon, and the light of the moon made everything seem to mysterious, and romantic. Sitting there in Miroku's arms, it seemed like old times, back when they were together and happy. How she wished she could go back to those days. But something was holding her back.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on her he prepared for the argument that was about to begin.

"I miss the old times."

"What do you mean?"

"I miss being with you. I miss having you with me. "

She sighed. She knew what he was getting at, and she knew that she couldn't. Although she desperately wanted to date Miroku again, she knew that she couldn't. Even though she knew he didn't like Sango in that special way, she just couldn't let things go back to the way they were.

"Come back with me Kikyou. I miss you."

"Miroku." She tried to pull away from him but he refused to let her go.

"No Kikyou. Don't run away from me." She was struggling now. Finally she broke away and turned to look at him.

"Do you think I want to run away?! I can't do this Miroku! Not yet!"

He was suddenly filled with this overwhelming anger. She'd never been this distant from him. He hated that she wasn't with him anymore. It was eating him up inside. She was the first girl that he felt that he could be himself. And she was trying to break away from him.

"Then tell me what I have to do Kikyou! Tell me why! Why won't you come back to me? Didn't I prove I don't like Sango?" Kikyou gasped. "Yea, I know that's why you ended it. You thought that I liked her as more than a friend. Well I don't. I love you and you're the only one I want. TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!!"

His words seem to echo throughout the gardens. _He loves me?_ She was confused. She wanted to be with Miroku, but something was holding her back. Fear? Yes fear. Fear of having her heart broken, fear of what would happen if she let him see her true self.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

His anger vanished with her whispered words. "Why?" he breathed.

"What will happen if I let you see the real me? I love you Miroku. What if one day you wake up and realize that I'm not the girl that you think I am?" Tears start to stream down her face. "What if you end up hating me? I can't stand the thought. I don't want to lose you!" At this point she breaks into full blown sobs. Sighing Miroku pulls her to him as he sinks down into the grass.

"That'll never happen. I'll love you no matter what."

Nothing else was said between the two. They simply sat in the moonlight, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Later he simply led her back to her room. He kissed her forehead softly and left her in the safety of her room to think on what had happened between them.

* * *

Yup, I think that's enough for one chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter. I was having some problems writing it. Let me know what you think? Is it good or am I really bad this type of writing? 

Anyway next chapter should be out sometime next week.

O yes, I wanted to tell you the pairings: This is a:

Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Sango/Inuyasha

Kikyou/Miroku

Rin/Kohaku

Yea I know that these pairings are a little strange but I couldn't help but try to write a story that's based on these pairings. If you don't like the pairings I suggest you stop reading right now.

Thank you to those who have already reviewed this story. You are truly appreciated.

Ja ne!!


	5. Sorry An

Hey ya'll I'm so sorry that it's taking so long to put up the next chapter. I have finals now so I won't be posting anything until next week. But don't worry I promise that it'll either be longer or it'll be more than one chapter. Wish me luck on finals.

Ja ne!!!


	6. Meetings and Visions

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha in its entirety! Lie detector beeps …yea I'm lying…. I wish I did though.

This chapter is a little strange. I just thought that you should know. O and for the last chapter I wrote the wrong name for that yellowcard song. It's called "Only one".

-Words-

-_Thoughts-_

-"Speech"-

These might not apply in dream sequences. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter Five

_Kagome sat alone in the library. There were books on every shelf wall. On the furthest wall was a fire place. Ten feet in front of it sat a mahogany desk and chair. The desk is littered with papers, an official seal, and ink. The walls of the room are a cream color, and near the edges of the paint is a crimson stripe that extends to all of the walls around the room. The carpet is also a deep crimson color. _

_Back near the fireplace was Kagome, comfortably reading, situated into a large fluffy pillow. Across from her is another pillow._

_She is wearing a blue kimono with a white obi, which seems to bring out the blue of her eyes. Her hair is half up and half down, the upper part is held in with chop sticks. _

_Someone knocks on the door. Startled, Kagome looks up and then back down to the book._

_She doesn't bother to mutter anything; it doesn't matter. She already knew who was at the door and whether or not she told him to, he would enter. _

_He enters the room, walks across it, and sits in the pillow across from her. _

_After a few minutes she closed her book and scoots her pillow closer to him. Sighing, she leans her head against his chest and he wraps his arms around her. _

"_You should not read in the dark." _

_Smirking she pokes him in the chest._

"_And you aren't supposed to be here right now, Sesshoumaru."_

_He chuckles, amused by her quick wit. He replies with, "The meeting was… unimportant."_

"_Either way, I'm glad you're back." With that said, she reaches up and kisses him lightly before once again snuggling into him. _

* * *

The kiss had ended several seconds ago and yet Kagome's face still held a glazed over look. Sesshoumaru simply stared at her in bewilderment. Her expression wasn't one of amazement, which would have been an effect of the kiss, a reaction that he was used to getting after he kissed a woman. No, her expression seemed far too dreamy, like she was preoccupied with something else. Her expression seemed as if she could see into another world, like she was seeing something that he just couldn't see.

Finally after several more seconds of just staring, she blinked, and seemed to come out of her trance. She looked at him and turned several shades of pink that Sesshoumaru had never seen before. In amusement he began to chuckle. He was about to ask her what she was thinking about a few minutes ago, when she finally reacted.

SLAP

Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself pinned down to the couch by a very angry Kagome.

He looked at her, her eyes were glowing a slight red.

"How dare you. How DARE you touch me? I am not some whore that you can just take whenever the thought crosses your mind. I want to be respected. Touch me again and I will purify you into the seventh level of HELL."

Her eyes got darker with each word she spoke. She let a little of her purification powers seep into him. His eyes clouded over in pain. The sight of his pained expression seemed to shake her anger out of her.

Finally coming back to her senses she got up and left. She simply walked out, leaving a stunned and winded Sesshoumaru on the couch.

* * *

Rin couldn't get him to go away.

After she had passed out earlier that morning, Kohaku had taken her to the nurse. She'd awoken to his worried face obscuring her vision.

From then on he'd been everywhere. Not only had he escorted her to all of her classes, but he'd been there after they ended, and he'd eaten lunch and dinner with her.

At first her sense of unease had only intensified, but as the day went on, he finally got her to have a decent conversation with him, and she'd learned that he wasn't that bad of a person.

He did seem to be very concerned for her. He even seemed kind of cute.

But Rin refused to let her mind go there. She would not fall for him. Her visions always came true; she knew that. Why fall for someone that she knew was going to attempt to kill her? She wouldn't, no she couldn't.

But still that night after dinner when he'd said he wanted to show her something she felt a warm glow around her. She quickly squashed the feeling.

Kohaku had lead her up to the roof. But this time it was dark, somewhere around 8 o'clock. They sat there quietly. Kohaku was enjoying the peace, Rin was wondering why he'd brought her there.

As if he sensed her inquisitiveness, Kohaku turns to look at her, and speaks.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?" She turned to face him at the sound of his voice.

"It's beautiful, but why are we here?"

"I like to look at the stars sometimes." It was like he hadn't even heard her. "It gives me peace of mind, a sense of calm." He turned away from her then, instead tilting his head back slightly to look at the stars. "You have to understand something about me Rin. I know that I may seem… strange at times. I'm not normal, and nothing could convince me otherwise. I like being different. It's just that… sometimes being different is so… lonely. Once the students here find out about me life will be hell, for me and for anyone associated with me. I would love to be your friend, but I feel that a warning is necessary. If you don't think that you could deal with me, I'd understand."

"How are you different?" She practically whispered the question.

"I can't say. In time the answer will come to you."

She sat there, looking at the beauty of the stars.

He wasn't lying Kohaku was different and she knew that he wasn't referring the way he acted. She could sense that there was something different about him, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was. She thought on it a moment.

She knew that he posed a threat to her, even if he didn't know it yet. But she felt as if she had to get to know him. There was just something about him.

Finally, she turned around to face him again.

"I want to be your friend." Still he didn't look at her, but he did smile.

"Then friends we are."

* * *

Nervous. All she could feel as she opened the door to the gardens was her nerves. Sango knew that she would forgive Inuyasha tonight. Even though she was still angry, hurt, and confused about his actions, she knew that she could never hold a grudge against Inuyasha. They'd gone through to much together in the past for her to every deny herself his friendship. Still though, she wanted to know why he did it.

She made her way towards the center of the gardens, where the benches were located. She didn't see him there. So she just sat and waited.

Finally after several minutes of waiting she heard his voice.

"Sango." He breathed.

She turned to face him and he came and sat by her.

He took a deep breath. "Sango I just wanted-" He was silenced when she suddenly flung herself at him, giving him a fierce hug.

"Why Inuyasha?" Her face was buried in his hair making her voice a little muffled, but he could still hear her. "Why did you abandon me?" He pulled her away from him, holding her at an arms length.

"You got to believe me Sango. I would never do anything to hurt you. Sango you were miserable weren't you?" she nodded her head in conferment. "Before you left you and I only needed each other. You weren't making friends Sango and I couldn't let you be miserable. Please understand that I did it for your happiness! I would never hurt you! Please forgive me!"

She chuckled and pulled him in to another hug.

"I've already forgiven you Inuyasha. I just wanted to know why you did it."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. He had his best friend back. Life was good.

Pulling away from each other, Sango said "So what have you been up to?"

They spent the rest of the evening catching up on old time.

* * *

Kagome could be found sitting outside underneath the sakura trees. She'd gone there directly after her afternoon classes had let out. She liked to hang out there whenever it was warm out. She found it peaceful, it calmed her nerves, and today was a day when the tranquility would be needed the most.

When she'd gotten there, she'd originally attempted to complete her homework, but it didn't seem to be working. She'd gotten through her ancient studies, but she just couldn't concentrate on her Herbs and Medicine homework, her thoughts kept turning back to a certain golden eyed demon. She could still feel his lips, the warmth of his body, the way it felt to be held in his arms.

She could also feel the immense anger. Of course, she did feel a little guilty for slapping him, but then she kept telling herself that he deserved it.

Eventually she gave up on homework and just sat there, enjoying the peace and quiet.

That was how Sesshoumaru found her. By then it was sunset. He noticed how the remaining rays of the sun seemed to glisten off her hair, giving her the appearance of a celestial being. For the first time he saw a content expression on her face, so unlike the expression he'd seen earlier today.

He could remember how he felt during the kiss. It was like she was pulling at him. Her miko powers had filled his blood, it was a warm feeling, so unlike the feeling she had bestowed on him when the kiss was over.

No, he didn't regret the kiss. He wished that he could do it again, though he would never admit that to anyone else. The slap, along with the pain of her purification, was worth it. Her angry expression, her display of power. Her power called to him, there was a connection between them, whether they would admit it or not. She spiked his interest and he wanted to know more about her. He'd never met anyone like her. No one had ever slapped him before, and no one had ever been angry after receiving a kiss from him. And certainly no woman had ever been able to cause him physical pain like she did when she began to purify him. Kagome deserved his respect; she demanded it, and he would give it.

But that wasn't the reason why he had started searching for her after classes. He just had to know what she was dreaming about. Not knowing was driving him up the wall.

Quietly, he approached her and sat next to her, leaning his body against the trunk of the tree. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Kagome enjoying the peace, ignoring Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru looking at her from the corner of his eye, enjoying her scent, which was a mix of cinnamon and vanilla.

_I think I could become addicted to her scent._

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

"What were you thinking about?" Confused, Kagome turns towards him.

"What do you mean just now?"

"No. After the kiss you had this expression on your face. Like you were dreaming about something."

"Well geez, your not one to be around the bush are you?" she teased slightly, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to tell Sesshoumaru about her little vision or about the dream. He would think she was crazy, if he didn't already think that about her.

"Will you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Then it is none of your concern what I was thinking about. I don't know you well enough to tell you my secrets." She replied, displaying a cocky face expression. But then she continued on, "I'll make you a deal. Give me a month to get to know you better, and then I promise that I will tell you. What do you say?" _Maybe by then I'll be able to figure out what these dreams mean. _

"Deal. What do you need to know about me?" he asked. He wasn't that happy with this new situation, but he figured that it would give him a chance to know her better, maybe even figure out how her mind works.

"It's not what I need to know, it's what I want to know. I can't even begin to think of a question for you right now."

"Fine then." He stood up and began to make his way back towards the school.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called. He didn't reply, he simply looked back in her direction.

"What's your favorite color?"

_What an odd question. What would make her ask me that? Do I even have a favorite color?_

Sighing he turned back in the direction of the school and began walking. "Green" he answered and kept walking, not turning back until he made it to the door. He then glanced back at her one more time, and then continued on inside.

Kagome giggled a little as she repositioned herself against the sakura tree. _How weird, we have the same favorite color. _

* * *

Yup, I think that's enough for one chapter. Thank you all for being to patient with me and this chapter. I did promise to make it longer or there would be two, so I worked extra hard to make it longer. Lol this is my longest chapter yet! Yea!

Yea I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. There were so many things that I wanted to put in but I decided to save some of the scenes for later chapters. Yea….

Anyway the next chapter should be out by next Sunday (I think) and the villain will be introduced, not necessarily by name though. Lol

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review.

Thank you to those who have already reviewed this story. You are truly appreciated.

Ja ne!


End file.
